This invention relates to a process for the hydroponic cultivation of aquatic plants and, in particular, of the water hyacinth type (Eichhornia crassipes). The invention also relates to aquatic plants having the property of being adapted to cultivation similarly to water hyacinth, e.g. lemna, spirodela, pistia, etc. Aquatic plants of this type will hereinafter be referred to generally as water hyacinth.
The invention also relates to the aquatic plant and, in particular, the water hyacinth obtained by the said process, and the juice extracted from said water hyacinth, and its applications, inter alia as a plant growth bio-stimulant.
It is well known that water hyacinth is an aquatic plant whose growth is extremely rapid when the plant is in favourable ambient conditions.